The Dreamer's Fantasy
by Kritter1
Summary: The tale of 4 friends caught within a video game, taking the place of their respectable characters, and the journeys they endure to try and find a way home. My first EVER FF Fic!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The following story is © Jason Carrell. All Final Fantasy VI characters and the places used in the story are © Squaresoft. In no way should the writing be changed or distributed without my consent.  
  
The darkness had enveloped the sky…mostly storm clouds full of treacherous thunder and lightning bolts. The crickets now weren't chirping like they were an hour ago before the sky was enveloped. Slowly, raindrops began to fall down upon the brown grass-stained earth. Animals began running to their homes, and children to theirs.  
  
However, one 18-year old was still standing outside in the rain, looking upon the sky in excitement and amazement. He was anxious for the nighttime to arrive because his 3 best friends were expected to arrive and they'd all begin their lives anew.  
  
"Jason! Get your ass in here! Why in the world are you standing out in the rain!?" A voice could be heard behind him.  
  
"All right dad…I'm just too anxious for Scott, Alex, and Jeff to arrive…I'm very excited. I've never met them person-to-person. I can't wait!" Jason told his dad, walking into the house, dripping wet from the rain.  
  
"Geez…you're drenched…go get a change of clothes on!" Jason's dad bellowed to him, laughing a bit.  
  
"Yeah…yeah, I know…I'm going to take a shower anyway…I want to be at my best when they arrive later." Jason said, heading towards the bathroom. He opened the door and headed in, and turned on the shower.  
  
"Geez…soaking wet clothes…I didn't mean to stand out in the rain like I did…" He said, tossing off his clothes into a wet pile on the floor. "I guess I don't wanna get sick over something as silly as a little rain…"  
  
Jason hopped into the shower and let the warm water trickle down over his hair, shoulders, and body. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how he'd want to be seen when the 3 of them arrived. "Should I stand outside and wait? No…it's raining out. Maybe I could make them a meal? I can't…not enough time to do so. I KNOW! I'll just act calm and cool like they're not there, and I'll play Final Fantasy 6…Scott loves that game! It'll be great!"  
  
Jason cleaned himself off and stepped out of the shower, drying off with a towel. After he finished dressing and beautifying himself, he headed for his bedroom and TV. "Well then, where's the game…AHA! Here it is!" He said, putting it into the Playstation and turning it on. "I think I'll start a new game. That way, I can show off my talent a bit to them." He laughed a bit out loud and began to load everything up.  
  
He began playing it, and after an hour of playing it, he was on Mt. Kolts, to the save point just before the Vargas battle. Suddenly, something touched his shoulder that made him jump and nearly pee his pants.  
  
"What the hell…OH my god! You're all here! YEAH!" Jason exclaimed when he looked up to see Scott grinning, Jeff right behind him laughing, and Alex smirking. "MY GOD don't scare me like that!!!" Jason yelled, standing up.  
  
"I'm so glad you're all here…I've always dreamed of this day coming…I never thought it'd happen, though…" Jason said, hugging everyone.  
  
"Bro, why are you playing Final Fantasy 6?" Scott asked him. Jeff nodded in agreement. "You did KNOW we were coming, right?" Jeff asked Jason.  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah I knew…what, you take me for a fool?" He said, crossing his arms.  
  
The 3 of them nodded hesitantly, laughing and grinning. "Of course we do…you ARE a fool!" They all chimed in at the same time.  
  
Jason fell over on the bed and laughed. "Funnnnny! Actually, I wanted to show off my great, super-duper Final Fantasy awesomeness skills! MWAHAHAHA!" He roared.  
  
Everyone began to sweat. "Riiiiiighhttttt Jason…whatever you say…" Jeff said, laughing a bit. "Well then, let's see your EXCELLENT skills then!" He said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"All righty! Here we go!" Jason yelled, raising his hand in triumph. He unpaused it and began to run around the mountainside, heading towards Vargas. Lightning was striking many times outside, and it was getting closer…and closer…and closer…  
  
"All righty, there's Vargas! Here I come you!" Jason shouted, with a tone of cockiness and laughter. "Piece of cake!" He said, entering battle with Vargas.  
  
Everyone was huddled on the bed watching intently. Alex had her arm on his shoulder, Scott was leaning against him, and Jeff was patting his back. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck, jolting the house, and magically sending the four friends into a surreal place…A Dreamer's Fantasy. 


	2. Enter the Game

Chapter 1: Enter the Game  
  
A bright light was all that could be seen after the lightning struck. It was so bright that everyone instantly passed out from it.  
  
"Gaaahhh! I feel as if 10,000 volts passed through me…where am I?" Jason said, coming back to his senses. Around him were beautiful blue skies and clouds hovering low. The sun was glistening a bright golden aura. Looking around, he could see many mountains and peaks.  
  
"Whoa!!! I'm really high up! Am I in Colorado? No…can't be there…It doesn't feel like Colorado…wait a sec…who's that!?" Jason said to himself, squinting and shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Far below him he could see 4 figures.  
  
"Wow, must be a regular party going on…wait a minute!" Jason said. He squinted hard and noticed three familiar figures, and another that wasn't as familiar.  
  
"Why is Scott, Alex, and Jeff down there!? And why are they FIGHTING that guy?" Jason pondered, running down the mountainside towards the trio. "God, don't hurt yourselves…"  
  
  
  
"What the?" Scott puzzled to himself as he stood there before a larger muscled warrior. "V-Vargas?" he shivered.  
  
"What's going on, where is Jason?" He heard Jeff say as he shook his head. "Waa!! Where am I!?" He walked over to Scott and checked him out. "Scott…is that…you? Or…Edgar?"  
  
"Edgar? What are you…Ghaa!! Look at my clothes!" Scott shrieked as he tugged on his blue cape. He looked back at the person rousing him, and patted his face slightly. "Jeffrey? You look like Locke! What happened to us?" He looked over to Terra. "That must mean that…she is Alex…" Scott ran over to Terra and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, isn't this cool?!"  
  
"Cool? Edgar, what are you talking about?" Terra asked, a little puzzled.  
  
"Gha!" Scott yelled, suddenly scared.  
  
"AHEM!!! Back to the battle!" Vargas shouted as he stomped his foot down on the ground as hard as he could.  
  
"Oops…forgot about him. Let's talk later!" He grinned as he put his hand in his pocket. "What... where is it?" he took his hand back out. "Where are my tools?"  
  
"Ahem…Scott." Jeff said and pointed to a little arrow above his head. "It's my turn right now." And with that, Jeff ran over and stabbed Vargas. When he did so, the monster-sized warrior glared at him. Jeff ran back to his spot. "ACK! He's scary!"  
  
"I wish I knew how to use my Auto-Crossbow…" Scott said. Suddenly, a white mist enveloped his arm, and the weapon was formed in an instant. "All right! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He took the weapon and it automatically shot out a dozen arrows, all pelting Vargas in the chest. "Yikes! This guy is tough!" He said as the tool disappeared.  
  
"We're goners!" Jeff squeaked to Scott. Vargas came over and grabbed Jeff by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up as high as he could.  
  
"HEY! Let him go!" Scott shouted to Vargas, bombarding him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Terra stood at her spot still, with a look of confusion on her face. Vargas also had one as well…but only for a split second, when he grabbed Jeff's legs and used him as a human bat, knocking Scott back in line to his spot.  
  
"Scott, obviously we're inside the game! You just took Terra's turn right then!" Terra was still standing there, rubbing her cheek and looking very perplexed. Vargas dropped Jeff and went back to his spot.  
  
Jeff walked over to Terra and Scott. "We must have done something odd…I've never seen a bad guy from this game use one of the main characters as a weapon to hurt someone before…and look at Terra." He said, pointing to her. She looked as though she were about to start crying.  
  
"What's the matter Terra?" Scott asked her, scratching his head.  
  
"I…I don't know what to do!" She cracked out, beginning to sob. "…and I don't know what I'm doing…"  
  
"Scott, she's just game sprite. I find it extremely odd that she's crying, since sprites aren't supposed to have emotions…"  
  
"Wow…you sure know what you're talking about!" Scott said as he looked towards Jeff. "Have you done this often?" He laughed a bit.  
  
"No…I watched Reboot a lot when I was a kid…well, a much younger kid."  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Scott replied. He walked over and gave Terra a big hug to help calm her down. Vargas was very confused from what was going on.  
  
"Scott…" Jeff scratched his chin. "I think the reason these things are happening is because we're doing things that aren't supposed to happen in the game. So, let's try to follow on with the game, making sure we don't go against some unwritten videogame law."  
  
"You know…you're awfully cute as Locke, hon." Scott winked.  
  
"That goes with the words you say too! Edgar was a womanizer! Not a gigolo!"  
  
"I can't help that, you know…" He rolled his eyes. "Terra, cast fire on Vargas!"  
  
"Will do, Edgar." She stepped forward and raised her arms. A ball of what appeared to be bright orange fireball streaked across the ground hitting Vargas. The little arrow appeared over Jeff again.  
  
"Wait a minute…doesn't Sabin arrive sometime to come and save us?" Scott commented.  
  
"I HATE SABIN!!!" Vargas shouted.  
  
"Scott! Stop rousing him!" Jeff shouted as well, towards Scott.  
  
"Hey Vargas," Scott walked up to the enemy. "What if I told you that I am the king of Figaro? And I could get you a large sum of money if you only cooperated? You want to know a secret about Duncan?"  
  
"SCOTT! DON'T DARE TELL HIM THAT!!!"  
  
"Why not? He deserves to know! He'll find out in a minute when Sabin comes and tells him, so we might as well tell him now. We might just save his life!" Just then Vargas backhanded him and sent him hurtling into Jeff. Scott and Jeff both got up and looked to each other, and with a double nod, they charged Vargas hollering out loudly. "DIE!"  
  
"I've had enough of this! I'll just squash you now!" He twirled around and a hurricane-like force wind came off of him. Scott, Jeff, and Terra all began to fly back.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Scott clenched his eyes and held his cape in front of him as he kneeled do the ground.  
  
"Yes! Sabin's coming to save us!" Jeff said and sat beside Scott. Terra sat behind them, and luckily none of them were blown away. Sabin came down and growled at Vargas.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF…Vargas!?" he shouted, a bit puzzled. Both Scott and Jeff watched as their favorite game unraveled before their eyes. "What are you doing here Vargas?"  
  
"Duncan chose you to be his predecessor, not me, his star pupil!" Vargas snapped.  
  
"No he didn't! He chose you! But you went nuts and nearly…" Sabin paused a bit. "I mean…you KILLED our master! I can never forgive you for that!" He bellowed.  
  
"I tire of talking! Take my mortal fist!" Vargas shouted. He hit Sabin with an attack that made him reel a bit. "Now you'll die!"  
  
Sabin stood there for a moment thinking of what do to. When the little yellow arrow was over him, he remembered what to do. He jumped towards Vargas and in a blurry of fists, he successfully executed the Pummel blitz.  
  
"He…he already taught you that?" Vargas mumbled before fading from existence. Scott and Jeff looked at each other.  
  
"Yay! We're saved!" They hugged with happiness. Terra raised an eyebrow at the odd scene before her.  
  
"What's going on here? This is all wrong!" she suddenly spurted out. It was as if she had a mind of her own.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Terra. Everything's gonna be alright." Scott winked in a very charming way. Terra began to blush slightly. Then Scott stood up and looked to Sabin. "There you are bro!" he shouted. Sabin stood there with his back turned and muscles tense. He slowly turned around, a hardened look on his face. Scott stepped back in fear.  
  
"Scott? Is that you? Hahaha! I always knew you'd make a wonderful Edgar! You both have long hair, and flirt all the time…" Jason said. Beginning to chuckle a bit. Jeff walked over with Terra and smirked.  
  
"Well you've always been the big one! Sabin just fits you so well! Give me a hug!" Scott laughed, giving Jason a bit more than a friendly hug. Terra just blinked for a bit, quite unsure of what was going on.  
  
Before Jeff could say a word, Jason ran over to Terra and gave her a big bear hug. "I'm so glad you're here and all right, kitten!"  
  
Terra was in shock and shoved him back. "I'm not a kitten!" Terra said.  
  
Jason stepped back, and then walked over to Jeff and pointed to Terra. Jeff shook his head no. Jason sighed a bit.  
  
"So Jason, Scott, and myself are all together…but where is…" Jeff looked over to Terra. "I was almost sure she'd be…oh no…"  
  
Scott nodded. "That is so like Alexandria…"  
  
  
  
Deep in the darkness of the capital known as Vector, a very confused Celes stood before Kefka.  
  
"I want to kill that nitwit!!" Kefka snapped. "It's all his fault! Him and that stuuuuupid thief Locke. They hid that witch from me…and she's my own property! Grrr…I'll make them all sorry for double-crossing me!"  
  
"Kefka, wait, who are we talking about? King Edgar and that Magitek knight?" The woman asked.  
  
"Wait she says…I wait for no one! That's the job of a waiter! Do I look like a waiter to you!?"  
  
"Okay…sorry…" She sheepishly replied, not really enjoying the position she was in.  
  
"Well, you're not forgiven! I am leaving now, I have business to attend to at Doma castle." The clownish general left the room. Celes gasped a bit, "Doma…I think he's going to poison them! I must tell Emperor Gestahl! But how can I tell him without making him suspicious of me? He might take me as a traitor…" She stood up from her chair she had been seated in and left the room as well, headed for the Emperor's quarters. 


	3. Trial and Error

Chapter 2: Trial and Error  
  
"Well, I guess we can't worry about Alex too much right at this moment…she'll be fine!" Jason enthusiastically said to the group. "We'll find her later, I know we will!"  
  
Scott put a hand on his back to comfort Jason. He knew quite well about how Jason felt about Alex, and didn't want him feeling hurt or upset. Jeff came over and did the same as well.  
  
"She'll be alright Jason…don't worry about it." Jeff said, patting his shoulder. "She's very tough…I'm sure she can handle anything."  
  
Terra was still unsure of what was exactly going on, but she was determined to find out the truth. She walked over and turned Scott and Jeff both around.  
  
"All right Locke, Edgar. What in the world is going on? You 2 are acting VERY peculiar, and keep calling yourselves different names. Tell me NOW!" She yelled to Scott, Jeff, and Jason.  
  
Jason scratched his head a bit, unsure what exactly to say to Terra. Scott stood there somewhat speechless. Jeff was the first one to open up and say something.  
  
"Well Terra, to tell you the truth, we were all watching Jason play this game," Jeff began, pointing to Sabin. Jason waived a bit, "When lightning struck near his house…as far as I can tell, it jolted the four of us INTO the game somehow…"  
  
Terra stopped Jeff from saying anymore. "Wait a second…I'm not stupid, there's only three of you here."  
  
Jason looked down, a few tears forming in his eyes. Scott stepped forward and explained it to Terra. "Well, our friend Alex was with us…we all thought that you were her, for obvious reasons…" He began to tug at his cape and clothes, and point towards Jeff and Jason. "But you are not, which means SOMEWHERE out there Alex is alone. She and Jason…" He began, but trailed off, lowering his head.  
  
Terra nodded a bit, not fully understanding what it all meant. Scott pointed over towards the cave entrance. "Well, we may as well head towards the Returner's Hideout then, and see if we can't receive a little help finding her."  
  
Jason looked up and wiped his eyes a bit, and nodded. "Yeah…let's head there…we can gather ourselves a bit and rest, as well." He said, taking the lead of the party. Scott followed close behind, then Jeff, and finally Terra.  
  
While walking, Jason began a conversation with Scott and Jeff. "So bro…looks like your dream of being Edgar came true. Heh, it was destiny for me to be Sabin and you as Edgar, you know. And Jeff as Locke…this is almost too real to be a game…"  
  
Scott nodded. "You know, you do have a point. I mean, from the gamer's point of view, everything looks so…dull and flat. Look around us. It's REAL!"  
  
Jeff nodded. "Yes…this obviously isn't fake…" Suddenly, before they could discuss anything more on the subject, two angry looking fighters 1jumped out and attacked the party.  
  
Scott looked up at the arrow above his head and grinned. "Alright, it looks like I get first attack against these Brawlers!" he commented, looking towards the enemies, who were ready to attack. "Perhaps I should use my…noisemaker?" He pondered, holding out his arm. His trademark noisemaker mystically and instantly appeared. "Have a headache, on me!" He turned on the tool, making it emit supersonic pulses of sound. The two brawlers, both confused, turned their backs to the party.  
  
"Way to go bro!" Jason commented, patting Scott's back. He looked up over Jeff's head to see the arrow. "Looks like you're up Jeff!"  
  
"I guess I am, huh?" Jeff said, looking over his head at the arrow, still a little miffed about this whole thing. "All righty then, this will be…a steal!" Jeff chuckled, running up behind one of the confused Brawlers. He tried to swipe something, but failed. A bit upset, he returned to the party's ranks.  
  
One of the Brawlers, still confused from the noisemaker blast, jumped towards the other one, punching it a few times upside the head, causing minimal damage. The other Brawler lunged towards Jeff and pounded on him. Jeff fell back and grabbed his arm in a little pain.  
  
Jason looked up at the arrow. "Well, let's see what I can do!" He proudly chanted. He began charging up and a small ball formed in his hands. After a bit, he clasped his hands together and released it at the un- confused brawler. "AURA BOLT!" He yelled. A light beam blasted from his hands, hitting the Brawler head-on, killing it. "Ha! Piece of cake!" Jason laughed, sweating a bit and crossing his arms.  
  
Terra's turn was up, and without any resistance, she began chanting a few words. Jason blinked a bit and looked over at Scott. "Bro, what is she doing!?"  
  
"She's chanting a spell! You know, she DOES know magic…" Scott replied.  
  
"Oooooohhhhhh…"  
  
Terra turned towards Jeff and raised her arms into the air. "Cure!" She yelled. A mystical green light surrounded Jeff, healing him up. He stood up and nodded towards her in thanks. She just stepped back and kept her focus on the enemy.  
  
Scott rubbed at his chin a bit and took out his spear. "That one's still confused, because Jason killed the unconfused one…" He said before rushing the Brawler and stabbing him square in the chest. He then hopped back to his place, the Brawler obviously wounded.  
  
The Brawler pulled out his critical attack, jumping at and landing some severe punches on Terra, putting her in critical state. She fell to her knees and gasped for air. The Brawler hopped back, knowing that if he stood any chance of winning, the healer would have to go. The arrow then returned to Jeff.  
  
"Looks like I'm up again…" Jeff said, yawning a bit as he looked above his head. "I think I'll try stealing something again." He ran up to the Brawler and managed to acquire a Tonic from him before he backed off. Jeff grinned a bit as he put it in his pocket, and stood in line.  
  
Scott turned to Jason, seeing the arrow above his head, and shouted to him. "Just attack it! It's almost dead as it is!"  
  
Jason turned back and nodded. "YEAH! I can tell! He's grabbing his arm in obvious pain. I'll end it...NOW!" Jason lunged in with his claw and gashed it across his chest, killing the Brawler. Jason leaped back to his spot and began raising his arms in victory. "YEAAAAAAHHHH! We did it!"  
  
Scott looked over at Jason and shook his head. "Don't be so happy bro, we've managed to defeat two of the easiest enemies in the game in more than 4 attacks. Normally it'd only take us about 3 turns. If we suck this bad now, how do you think we'll manage against the harder enemies?"  
  
Jason laughed a bit "Hahahaha! We are just getting used to this…don't worry about it, we'll be fine!" Jason turned and began to walk towards a nearby treasure chest. He opened it up and acquired a Tent. "WHOA!? This is a tent? It's PUNY!" He commented at the size of it. It was a little cube, no larger than his palm. On it was a picture of a tent. "I guess that's how they can carry so many items…aw well."  
  
Jeff went over to the wounded Terra and took out the Tonic he had just stolen. "Here you go Terra, he's a Tonic for you." Jeff said to her. He took the small vial and began tapping her head with it.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Jeff growled.  
  
Scott walked over to him and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Think about it. If this place LOOKS real, SEEMS real, FEELS real, then we probably have to ACT real in certain occasions." He took the Tonic and opened it up, giving it to Terra to drink.  
  
Terra sat up and drank the Tonic. She looked up and blinked a bit towards Jeff. "Next time, please just hand it to me, all right?" She said, rubbing her head. Jeff nodded a bit in agreement.  
  
Jason walked back to the three and noticed that Terra was still sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. "Oh no! You're hurt Terra! I found a Tonic a while back, here!" Jason said, pulling it out. He began to wind- up to throw it at her.  
  
"JASON! NO!" Scott and Jeff both yelled. Caught in mid-windup, Jason yielded his arm from throwing the Tonic.  
  
"Well, when I always saw it, they threw the item at the other members, healing them. I thought that was what we had to do."  
  
Scott only shook his head before he helped Terra to her feet. The four exited Mount Kolts.  
  
When the party reached outside, Jason began to ponder something for a moment. "Hey guys…I've begun to wonder…how in the world do we save?"  
  
Terra pulled out what seed to be a tiny machine. "WELL…each of you have one of these…when you're not in a cave or town; or if you're standing on a blue save point, you press this button, marked save. It's called a Memory Log, if you were curious." She explained.  
  
At about the same time, Scott, Jeff, and Jason all pulled out their Memory Logs and awed at it. Jeff intelligently began to press it cautiously; Scott tapped at the button a few times, then would pause and stare at it, and repeat tapping it; and Jason was hastily pressing it as fast as he could.  
  
"All right guys, that's enough…uh huh, looks like you all know how to use it…yeah, you can stop now…knock it off!" Terra tried to tell them, shaking her head.  
  
After about 5 minutes of playing with them, the heroic four headed north, towards the Returner's hideout, in hopes to meet Banon and receive some help from him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the Empire's fortress, Alex was talking to the Emperor. He had two guards standing next to his throne.  
  
"You see, Kefka is going against your wishes. He's on his way to the Imperial Base down near Doma, and he has plans to poison Doma!"  
  
"How do you know this? Did he tell you he was plotting a poisoning?" Emperor Gestahl leaned forward in his throne, resting his finger against his head.  
  
"Well, no, but I just know it's going to happen…" Alex said and sighed a bit, looking down.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense. You are to report to South Figaro with a squadron and take it over…do you think you can manage to do that without messing it up?"  
  
"Yes sir…" Alex saluted him. She didn't want to get imprisoned for not following orders.  
  
"Dismissed." Gestahl said, pointing towards the door. Alex left the room, wondering if the Emperor believed her. After a moment of rubbing his beard, Emperor Gestahl snapped his fingers. Another guard came into the room and bowed before his Emperor.  
  
"You are to go with our dear friend General Celes and make sure she follows her orders. If she fails to do her job, then shackle her up and keep her silent. She is not to sabotage this mission, understand?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty." The guard said before standing to attention and leaving the quarters.  
  
"Yes…General Celes…a traitor…after all I've done for her…" Gestahl said, pondering what Celes had just told him. Gestahl called another guard into the room.  
  
"Yes sir?" The guard said, bowing towards Gestahl.  
  
"I'd like you to report to General Leo…tell him he must go to Doma's Imperial Base and keep a close watch on Kefka."  
  
"Yes sir!" The guard replied in attention, and headed out of the throne room.  
  
"Now we'll see if Celes really knows something…" Gestahl said to himself. 


	4. Hope...

Chapter 3: Hope…  
  
Before they arrived at the hideout, Scott turned back and looked at Terra. "Would you mind excusing us for just a few minutes? I need to talk to Jason and Jeff for a moment.  
  
"Sure, I'll just go stand over here for a while. Come get me when you're ready to go." She nodded, walking off. Scott turned back to face Jeff and Jason.  
  
"What's up bro? Something's on your mind…what is it?" Jason asked, crossing his arms. Jeff nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking...we need to act more like our corresponding characters. For instance...I am a king. I have to act more royal and…like a womanizer…" Scott said, trailing off at the end. Jason chuckled a bit and nodded.  
  
"Yeah hon…can't be loving me all up all the time." He said, laughing a bit. "We'll have all the time in the world for each other when we get back home."  
  
"Well, that's another thing. Don't call me hon either…we must not allow anyone to know about us, or it could change the game…got it? Also, you have to be a bit stern and cunning, and act more like a thief…you too must hang around the girls like I must…" Scott replied in a bit of retaliation. "Oh, and you bro…uhhhhhhh…well…act like you muscle-headed self." He and Jeff both laughed a bit.  
  
"Hey, no problem…at…hey! Was that a crack about me!?" Jason confoundedly said to Scott. They both just laughed and headed over towards Terra. Jason scratched his head a bit and followed along.  
  
When Scott, Jeff, Jason, and Terra arrived at the Returner's Hideout, they were greeted by one of the guards.  
  
"King Edgar, please follow me, Banon has been expecting you." The guard said, heading deeper inside the cave. It was very clean, not common of a cave. Various candles lit the dark passageways of the cave, and it had a roomy feel to it.  
  
The guard led the party deep within the cavern to a door and opened it up. "Please, King Edgar, this way." The guard said, bowing and raising his hands to point out the door. Scott and Jeff walked by, and Scott whispered to Jeff.  
  
"You know hon, I feel weird being called a king…it's not like I was royal or anything back home…I was quite the opposite, in fact." Scott chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh, hon, err, Scott…don't let it bother you…besides, you were always royal in my eyes…" Jeff smiled. Scott instantly blushed and raised his cape up to his face.  
  
Jason could only guess what was being said and shook his head and laughed a bit. Terra was walking silent behind him, thinking about what has happened thus far to her. All she can remember is how she was waking up in a strange man's bed…then getting chased down by Narshe guards in a desperate attempt to live. After that, being saved by moogles and Locke was quite an adventure, as was being taken to meet the King of Figaro, Edgar, and fleeing the empire. Terra just put her head down and followed everyone into the backroom.  
  
Inside the backroom stood a small, crusty red-bearded man. His beard was very long and fluffy, and he was wearing a very dirty red cloak with a green cape.  
  
"Ahh, Banon…it is good to meet you for the first time." Scott said, sticking out his hand in greetings. Banon stood there for a moment, almost hesitant to shake his hand, but finally did lock hands and shake with Scott.  
  
"You don't recall speaking with me only weeks ago, Edgar? Hmmm…well, yes, it's good to see you again." Banon said, scratching his beard. Scott gulped a bit and hit his head. "Oh…yeah, sorry, I forgot…um, the desert gets to me sometimes…"  
  
Banon slowly nodded. "Hmmm, I suppose you're right…the desert heat can make a brain go a bit on the loopy side sometimes…don't worry about it."  
  
Scott thought about what he had said and looked down for a moment. He knew from here on in no one should know that they were from the real world and that this was a game to them. Scott turned back and motioned to Jeff and Jason to keep it quiet. They both nodded in agreement.  
  
Banon blinked a bit and scratched his beard a bit in confusion. "Hmmm…you must be talking about something…what is the true reason you've come here? You obviously didn't just come to visit."  
  
Scott nodded in agreement and then remembered why they came to the Returner's Hideout in the first place. "Oh yeah…we have come here with this girl Terra…it is said she can speak with the esper…you know, the one dug up recently in the Narshe mines?"  
  
Banon nodded in understanding. "Yes, I have heard about that…" He suddenly got close to Terra's face and examined her eyes. "Let me tell you a story…long ago there was a box. People were told never to open it. Unfortunately, someone opened the box, releasing evil upon the world: greed, hate, distrust, anger, death…but inside the box was one small ray left…Hope. This young woman must become our last ray of hope…"  
  
Terra stumbled back in shock. "I…what I mean…what I'm trying to say is…I can't…I'm afraid." She began to cry a bit. Jeff and Scott both went over to comfort her.  
  
"Banon, that's harsh! You can't throw all of that upon a poor, innocent girl!" Scott said, standing in front of Terra. Jeff held back Scott's arm, making sure he wouldn't do anything harsh.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe you're right…I'm quite tired…let me rest on it for a while…" Banon said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Jason came over and tapped Scott's shoulder. "Bro…maybe we could all use a little rest…I'm gonna go find a bed somewhere…I'd suggest you all do the same." Jason walked out of the room and went off towards a small backroom deep within the hideout.  
  
"I wonder what's eating him?" Jeff pondered, scratching his head. "Jason seemed a bit uptight, don't you think so too Scott?" He said, looking at Scott.  
  
"Yeah…something is eating at him…maybe it's Alex not being here…" Scott said, shaking his head. "Well, at any rate, he's right…let's all go rest and take a load off."  
  
Jeff and Terra nodded and the three headed off towards the room with all the spare beds. They all lie down and went to sleep. Jason was up in another room practicing his kicks and punches in air. A look of both determination and sadness was in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at South Figaro, the town was taken under siege by the empire. Alex was ordered to lead the operation, but before they arrived, she turned to one of the officers.  
  
"Hey, come here a second…" Alex said to the officer. He saluted her and stood in attention, waiting for her orders.  
  
"Listen, I will oversee this operation, but you will give all the orders, understand?" Alex told the officer.  
  
"But General Celes! I cannot…" The officer began, but was cut off by Alex.  
  
"No 'Buts'! I gave you an order and you shall obey it…or would you rather I reported you to the emperor himself?" Alex said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
The officer shook his head no and saluted Alex. "I understand General Celes. I will give the orders."  
  
When the army arrived, the officer gave the commands to take the town under siege. Some of the residents tried to fight and resist them, but those dense enough to try and resist were killed or taken prisoner. Mothers grabbed their children up from the streets and hid like terrified mice in their locked-up homes. Alex stood aside and watched the carnage going on and just shook her head.  
  
"That's right! Take no prisoners! Anyone resists the army, they will suffer the consequences!" The officer said, holding his blade in the air in triumph. It was almost as if something had possessed him to commit these horrific deeds, and he was enjoying his newly appointed position.  
  
"General Celes! I have some rebel scum held up in the pub. What shall I do with them?" One of the empire's soldiers asked Alex.  
  
Alex looked down in deep thought for a moment. "Well, I gave all the orders to that officer. Discuss it with him, not me…understand?" Alex said, crossing her arms.  
  
The guard saluted her and ran off toward the officer, and then towards the pub. A commotion could be heard, and then it was suddenly quiet. A few soldiers could be seen carrying off some dead bodies towards the mansion in the northernmost part of town. More soldiers could be seen dragging off other rebels that were still alive.  
  
Behind Alex, there was a commotion going on. Alex turned around to see some soldiers and the officer beating up a guy, probably in his late teens, with dark curly hair and wearing tattered clothes was getting badly beat up. She just stood there and watching in terror and fear.  
  
"What do you say, why don't we just kill him. He's nothing now…" The officer said to the other two. "Yeah…I'll let you do it, though. I killed the last two guys who stood in our way."  
  
One of the soldiers nodded and drew out his sword. The young man just looked up with anger and rage in his eyes and spit at the soldier. "How dare you…FAREWELL!" The soldier said, thrusting the sword right through the youth. The guy grasped the sword and just collapsed to his knees while the soldiers laughed.  
  
Alex screamed in horror and drew her sword, attacking the soldiers. She unleashed a furry of lashes against the one that stabbed the youth, and then lunged at a second one. "General Celes!? What the hell are you doing? I'm reporting this!" The officer said, rushing off towards the mansion.  
  
Alex dropped her sword and fell to her knees in tears. "Dear god no…Jason…please…" She grabbed the youth by his shoulders and rolled him over on his back. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him. After about a minute of keeping her eyes closed, she opened them and looked at the youth.  
  
"It…it's not Jason! I would swear…it was him…" Alex assumed, drying her tears. She stood up and kept looking at the body.  
  
"THERE SHE IS! THE TRAITOR!" A voice could be heard off in the distance behind her. Alex turned to see about six soldiers running her way. When they arrived, four of the soldiers raised their swords at Alex. "General Celes…the traitor! We knew you couldn't be trusted. We have specific orders from Emperor Gestahl. Resist and you shall be killed!" The officer told her.  
  
Alex just looked down and sheathed her blade, signaling her defeat. The soldiers led her off towards the mansion basement.  
  
"You shall be held prisoner here, traitor!" The officer said, pointing towards a small room with some chains on the wall. "When we return to Vector, you shall be punished on terms of dissent to the empire. You, keep an eye on her." The officer commanded to a soldier.  
  
Alex just put her head down in melancholy while she was cuffed and chained to the wall. She knew that she would most likely not see the light of day again.  
  
  
  
When Terra awoke, she was the only one left in the room. "I wonder where everyone went to?" She said to herself. She came out of the bedroom and looked around the cave. She made her way near the dining table where Jason was walking around.  
  
"Hey Sabin…do you think I can trust Edgar? To tell you the truth I am afraid, because he's an ally of the empire, he may try and send me back to the empire…" She explained to Jason.  
  
Jason crossed his arms and thought about what she asked for a moment. "Don't worry Terra. You can trust my brother with your life. In no way should you doubt him, nor worry about him turning you in…" Jason began to tell Terra. He put his arms down and laughed a bit. "Besides, I think he likes you a lot, being the womanizer he is." Terra began to blush a bit and began to walk away, smiling. "Oh, but don't you DARE tell him I said that!" Jason yelled towards her.  
  
Terra headed for a backroom and saw Jeff sitting on a bed, thinking to himself. She walked over by him and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey Locke…I've been wanting to know…why did you help me back there in Narshe? I am one of the empire's soldiers, you know." She pondered, turning towards Jeff.  
  
Jeff bit his lip for a moment, forgetting about the fact that Locke saved her near the start of the game. He quickly thought of something. "Well, ummm…the truth is that the empire was using you, and you had no control of your actions back then. I couldn't help to see a woman in pain…because…" Jeff paused for a moment and thought about it. "I once abandoned a woman before…I wasn't about to do it again."  
  
Terra nodded a bit and stood up. "I think I understand…thank you." She replied, heading out of the room. She made her way to the room where Banon was earlier. She didn't find Banon, but Scott was in there, walking around, thinking about various things.  
  
"Edgar…why didn't you just return me to the empire? You are an ally of them, aren't you?" Terra asked Scott.  
  
Scott pondered what she said for a moment. "Well, to tell you the truth, you're very cute. I would never send a girl of your caliber somewhere where you didn't want to be…and besides, I may seem like an ally of the empire, but in reality, I'm only tricking the empire in believing that. I am one of the largest Returner's sympathizers." He explained to her.  
  
Terra blushed a bit and nodded. "So I see…well, do you know where Banon is?"  
  
Scott thought about it for a moment. "Well, last I saw, he was heading outside for some fresh air. Why don't you check there?"  
  
"All right…thank you Edgar." She said, waving and walking out of the room. She made her way to the entrance of the cave and the guard stopped her. She told him she needed to speak to Banon, and the guard allowed her to pass. When she reached outside, she saw Banon standing against the wall.  
  
"Oh Terra…I see you have awoken. Well then, now you must decide. Will you become our last ray of hope?" Banon asked, being quite relentless. Terra shook her head in disagreement. "Terra…you're the only one who can do this, you do understand that, right? Will you become our last hope?" And once again Terra shook her head no.  
  
"I just can't do it Banon…I'm sorry." She told him, heading inside. "I just need some more time to think about it."  
  
"So I see…all right, I shall give you more time. If you need me, I'll be waiting here." Banon replied to her.  
  
Terra walked in and wandered the farthest parts of the caves. She found many items and equipment that she kept with her. Finally, after talking with most of the Returners inside the cave, she headed back outside.  
  
"So Terra…have you made your decision? Will you become our hope?" Banon asked her, looking her in the eyes.  
  
Terra stood there, motionless and silent. Many things began to wander in her mind, and she finally looked down. "I…can't do it. I'm so afraid. I'm sorry." She said, going back inside the cave. Banon just put his head down, knowing that little would help change her mind about being the Returner's…no, the world's hope. 


End file.
